Emperor Metachronos
|- | |} For the Emperor of the Silvermoon Empire see Emperor Jarethan Emperor Metachronos is the co-Emperor of the Silvermoon Empire. When Emperor Jarethan I is not present to make decisions or is absent, Emperor Metachronos has the right and duty to act as full leader of the Silvermoon Empire. Emperor Metachronos, was crowned as "Emperor of the Second Reign" to replace Emperor Jarethan should the need arise in case of death or abdication. Emperor Metachronos also holds many titles that would indicate he is first in line to the throne. Since Emperor Jarethan has no consort or children, Emperor Metachronos is likely to be the next Emperor of the Silvermoon Empire. Emperor Metachronos is often seen also wearing the same Imperial Crimson armor that the Emperor himself wears as the are technically both of equal ranking. Though Emperor Jarethan is a far more visible sign and symbol of power, Emperor Metachronos assists in the runnings of the Empire, with the assistance of the Imperial Advisors. It is said that Emperor Metachronos is the one behind the power of the Imperial Advisors, using them to initiate counter actions against any potentially ambitious Chancellor or High Councilor who would try to usurp power from the Emperor. Responsibilities The Responsibility of the Co-Emperor is to maintain rule and leadership over Silvermoon City, while the Emperor maintains rule over all the Empire over the rest of the Empire, which also encompasses Silvermoon itself. Due to this dual-leadership role, the Co-Emperor has all the power of the actual Emperor within the Empire. Even the Imperial Advisers do not question the authority of the Co-Emperor. Singular Rulership After the abdication of Emperor Jarethan I, Metachronos assumed the power of the Imperial Throne, and dismissed many of the former Prime Ministers, previously known as Imperial Advisors. Consolidating the power of the Empire within his own hands, he had to act as an intern leader. Metachrono's reign as the true emperor of Silvermoon was short, but nontheless in his short time he restricted access to all the Imperial Armories and recalled unnecessary weapon stocks back into the Army's storehouses. Emperor Metachronos also focused far more centralized power of the Empire back to the Imperial Throne, a policy that in the short term was very effective but in the long run would be devastating to the Empire as it would create a power vaccuum for others to take advantage of, should the central power fail. Emperor Metachronos was one of the few individuals to legitimately wield the Sunstar Flamestrike, the icon of the Imperial Power of the Silvermoon Emperor Legacy Emperor Metachronos was Co-Emperor during the reign of Emperor Jarethan, thus he had excellent experience and masterful knowledge of the political system that he and Jarethan had put together, and thus knew exactly where his power would lay if Jarethan were to retire the throne. Metachronos consolidated his authority within his own crown, and usually didn't take the High Councilors and Chancellors that seriously. Unlike his predecessor Jarethan who wisely considered the advice of the Councilors, even despite their more ceremonial position, Metachronos took the mantle of leadership personally. Despite his short reign, Metachronos was known for his extremely centralized position as Emperor, being far more powerful authoritatively than Jarethan was, but Jarethan commanded vastly more popularity than Metachronos. In truth, Metachronos didn't care about popularity, as long as his authority, law and order and justice were all served. Category:Blood_Elves Category:Silvermoon_Empire_Characters Category:Silvermoon_Emperors Category:Silvermoon_Co-Emperors Category: Emperors